


A Restaurant Visit

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Spanking, Sushi, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy invites Nick to a restaurant, but that's not all that's on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Restaurant Visit

"Alright, you can open them now."

Nick slowly blinked open his eyes, seeing his partner Judy in front of him, with receipt in her paws. She thrust it out at him, with huge smile lighting up her face.

"I got us reservations an exclusive restaurant in Tundratown." She winked at him. "Had to pay a pretty penny for them, but with prices like that, it's got to be good." Nick took the offered receipt and looked it over, then burst out laughing.

"Oh Carrots, there's a couple of problems here. Firstly, Nyotapirmori's a sushi joint. You know I'm a vegetarian."

"Yeah, but they serve vegetarians there, I double checked. Plus I've always wanted to try fish, and I figured I might need someone who knows it better than me." Judy was hopping from one foot to the other, barely containing her excitement. "I mean, sure it's a bit weird, but this is Zootopia you know, try any--"

Nick held up his finger to Judy's lips. "Trust me, you won't want to try this place. It's... not really a restaurant."

"But it said on the site that it had excellent food presentation," she started to take out her phone to double check it, but Nick stopped her.

"Oh, it serves food, but well..." Nick tried to think of a more delicate way to phrase it; but decided honesty was the best policy. "It's a fetish club. For predplay. Extreme predplay," he winced. Judy's reaction wouldn't be good.

"Well yeah. I mean, do you think I didn't read up on it first Nick? It's the first thing they mention on their site. Do you really think I wouldn't notice when a restaurant's site is for adults only?" She put her paws on her hips and gave a slight wiggle. "I'm not that innocent."

"So, you knew?" Nick couldn't believe it, firstly that Judy would want to go to a place like that, secondly that she'd want to go with him. "But, we've only been on a couple of dates. And this might be a step beyo--"

"I you don't want to go that's fine Nick, but well... I trust you, and I wanted to push my limits with you." Judy placed her paw on Nick's arm. "Plus which, I want to see your reaction to everything, I bet you'll be really flustered." She laughed, and drew her paw back to punch him, but he caught it in his own paw.

"Oh, me flustered?" He grinned. "I just thought you didn't know what you were getting yourself in for, Cottontail. First one to get cold feet pays for the drinks."

"You're on," he released her paw, and they shook on it. Tonight would be fun.

\---

"Welcome, welcome," Nick and Judy had only barely gotten in when the rotund tapir approached them. Like most people in Zootopia, Nick already knew him.

"Hey Mac, good to see things are going well here, how's the wife?" Nick's attitude was somewhat tense. Despite his earlier words to Judy, he'd never really felt comfortable with this sort of thing. The smell of raw fish was already tantalizing his nostrils, which he was strangely pleased by -- the temptation of eating meat was enough of a problem for his conscience. Focusing on that would help him ignore what he and Judy had actually come here for.

"Oh, you know, she's keeping the back rooms running while I handle the front. Things work out well," Mac gave a snorting laugh, his miniature trunk flaring up for a moment. "Anyway, I see you with that lovely lady from the news stories," he bent down to give her a handshake. "Always good to try new things."

Judy nodded. "Of course, and it's like they say, try anyth--" Judy stopped, her breath taken away by the sight in front of her. She'd seen the pictures on the site, but to actually see it in the flesh was another matter entirely.

Around each of the restaurant's table sat hungry diners, all talking about business and carefully picking up Sushi from the table in front of them; but it was the table which had her attention. Each of them was a mammal laying perfectly still, barely moving and entirely naked, but for the sushi-covered leaves which acted as plates. The rabbit had to stop, take a deep breath before she exploded with joy.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers." Judy grabbed Nick's paw tight. "It's amazing."

The tapir led them to a booth, with a spread already in place on the body of a pantheress. "Specialities of the house." Mac said, as Nick and Judy slid onto their seats. "I'll get you your drinks."

Mac shuffled away after the two gave him their orders, leaving them to look over the ample spread before them.

"It all looks so good," said Judy, "shall we dig in?"

The meal passed with quiet conversation, even with the pantheress, who was able to recommend the best pieces of fish, making Nick feel all the more superfluous. He was still anxious, compared to what was coming, this was little more than an appetiser. Still, he worked his way through the hand rolls, carefully plucking them from the pantheress' body with the chopsticks. He was careful not to let his anxiety show to Judy, for her, he'd do anything."

\--

When they'd finished, the pantheress left them to talk, as she went to go get dressed. Nick decided to be honest with Judy.

"I'm going to just say it, I've... never done this sort of thing before." He absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head. "It's... well, I don't want to hurt you."

"So that's what's been eating at you all evening. Don't worry Nick, it's not about pain, it's..." Judy breathed in deeply. "It's about the experience, the exhilaration. I know you're not going to hurt me, which is why I'd want to do it with you. If you're not comfortable, you can back out..."

"No, a deal's a deal," Nick gave a brief smile, "plus, I saw how much you drank, I'm not paying for that." They both burst out giggling at his comment, tension being released, like water exiting a floodgate. 

Judy stood up, and took Nick's arm in hers. "Shall we?" With Nick's nodding consent, they walked through into the back rooms of Nyotapirmori.

The room was decorated like a freezer, with replicas of animals hanging from hooks -- hearkening back to the savage years, when predators ate prey. Mist cralwed along the floor, almost engulfing Judy. Despite the appearance, the room wasn't freezing, with only a slight chill in the air.

Nick swallowed, it was finally time, no way to back out now... but did he want to? While he was nervous, it was tinged with excitement and... Judy trusted him with this. The thought brought a smile to his face. Judy trusted him with her body. He couldn't turn her down.

As they went further in, a small otter woman, barely taller than Judy shuffled towards them. "Oh Nick, I never thougth I'd see you here, and such a lovely woman." She gave Judy a hug. "I'm Hyosube. Mac's wife. I'll get everything you need, and a private room."

 

She led them to a door, and openned it, revealing a room around the size of Judy's apartment. There was no furniature; only a cardboard box towards the back, and a hook hanging from the ceiling. Nick went over to inspect it. They'd done a wonderful job, it looked real enough, but the point was rubber -- no risk there. He relaxed some more, he should have trusted them. After all, if it was dangerous, it wouldn't be allowed to operate.

When he turned around, he almost blushed. Judy was stripping out of her clothes with Hyosube's help. And the otter had seemingly brought out a harness from nowhere. A vinyl strap took the place of Judy's clothes, running from top to tail; and with other straps coming out from it. The otter-woman started using them to bind Judy's limbs in place. First her left arm, then her right. Nick stood spellbound by the show.

When her legs were bound, Hyosube turned to Nick. "Well, you're the tall one, you'll have to help her onto the hook. You might as well put on the blindfold as well." She tossed a black cloth to Nick and turned to leave, "just call if you need anything which isn't in the box," and then the door shut with a soft click.

Judy and Nick spent a moment just looking at each other: Her bound so tight she couldn't even move her limbs; him carefully tossing the blindfold into the corner. She raised an eyebrow, but he just smiled.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do things right." He pulled a red handkerchief out of his pocked and went to Judy. "Red, it really brings out your eyes. It might as well be what closes them as well," he chuckled at his weak joke.

As Nick placed the handkerchief across her eyes, Judy breathed in. In this proximity, Nick's smell was overwhelming. Even though he'd had a shower before coming out, even though the room was cool enough that it shouldn't be a problem... his nervousness had had him sweating like he was in a cheap polyester suit. Not that she objected to smelling him. That nervousness was proof of how much he cared for her. Instead she just breathed it in, letting Nick engulf her; even as her vision was replaced by a sea of red.

She felt Nick lift her up, felt her body tense up. She was so unused to being carried, she prided herself on her athleticism, and being unable to move... her legs began to itch, she felt like thumping them, as she did when she got anxious, but the vinyl strap saw too it that that would be futile. But the sensation, the crawling itch... it drew a short sharp intake of breath.

"Don't worry Carrots, we're just getting started." She felt Nick patting her back, and then lifting her higher, to place her on the hook. The harness had a small loop behind her neck just for that purpose. "And just remember, if you want to stop, just say you'll pay for the drinks." She nodded, not trusting her voice at this moment.

And then Nick let go.

For a moment Judy worried she was being strangled, as the harness went tight around her. She was being held up by only a thin bit of plastic, while her entire body was pulling her down... But no, the harness was perfectly chosen. While she was winded, she could still breath. She started panting, each breath reminding her she was alive. She felt Nick's hand on her thigh.

"You okay Judy?" He used her name, he only did that when he was really worried. She had to show she was fine, that it was good. She tried taking deep breaths, and finally found her voice.

"Sweet cheese and crackers Nick... I'm fine." She took another deep breath. "It's just... I've never been so aware of how much I way."

"Well maybe someone shouldn't have hogged all the cucumber rolls." Nick laughed, and patted her on the butt as he passed, heading for the box.

Inside it, he found some gags, paddles, and a few things he didn't even recognise. He took out a thin paddle, more like one of those crops he'd seen a horse use in an action movie once. He flicked it against his paw, it stung... but no real pain. It would be perfect.

He struck his paw once again, and this time his attention was drawn to the sudden movement of Judy's ears. She could hear it, but couldn't tell exactly what was going on. Nick smiled. She looked so cute like that, although she'd complain about him describing her like that.

He went over behind her, holding his breath for a moment, and then struck.

The sudden pain across her backside, stinging her tail and buttocks spread up across all her body. Judy felt herself swinging from the impact, even as she gave a yelp of surprise. She swung backwards, directly into another swipe from Nick. Another cry, another swing.

No words needed to be said, what could they do that actions couldn't? Nick continued striking Judy's buttocks for minutes on end, even as they started to redden under her fur. He started to enjoy every shiver and tingle running through Judy's body. Every cry and yelp. Finally, he could take no more of it.  
He spun her around and kissed her. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, tracing the outlines of her teeth as if trying to memorize her from the inside out.

Then he released her, a thin string of saliva joined them for a second before it too broke. "I love you Judy Hopps. This is the best one month Anniversary ever."

"You... charmer... you" she panted, her her eyes hidden by Nick's red Handkerchief but with her smile radiant beneath it - the remnants of the saliva trail still dripping from her chin. Nick absent-mindedly wiped it off with his hand.

"Had enough yet? We've got thirty minutes here." He started walking around her, wanting to take in the effects of his handiwork. Judy's tail end was reddened, he took one retracted claw and started prodding it gently -- Enjoying her moans.

"You... want to... stop... you pay for drinks," Nick couldn't resist smiling at her joyful voice. He gave her rump a playful swat, eliciting a yelp; before plunging into the cardboard box for more toys.

What he found, under the blindfolds, was another hook. This one -- instead of a rubber tip -- had a large metal ball on the end, and a metal loop with some rope attached. He held the rope in his paws, enjoying the feel of it. Not rough, no loose threads to irriate her. He thought about what he could do with it, and then went rummaging deeper.

Judy found the waiting nearly as tantalizing as the striking. She could tell Nick was behind her, her ears let her follow him around the room... but she remained in the dark on what he was doing, what he was planning. When she felt him rise, she tensed up, sending her swaying ever so slightly on the hook.

"Do you trust me Judy?" Nick had moved behind her suddenly, he was fast, but she always forgot just how fast he could be. He started stroking her ears, the gentleness completely at odds with the harsh pleasure she'd undergone.

"Of course," she leaned her head back, trying to peak beyond the blindfold, to see Nick's sweet smile. But it was no use, it was still on there, a red curtain to the world. She could only feel Nick's paws caressing her ears, and then a sudden sharp pain on the tip of one of them. She felt a small clamp pinching her ear tight, and then a second on the other ear.

Nick kept caressing her ears, working slowly as she became accustomed to them. Then she felt him messing with the clamps, threading something through them. And then he was finished. He patted her on the head.

"You've done well so far." He slipped his paw into hers. She squeezed as if it were a lifebelt. "This is where things get fun." Nick drew back his paw, and spread her buttocks with it. Then something cold thrilled her, pushing straight in as she squealed in surprise. She could feel it there, a cold metal ball with a length of metal attached to it, similar to the hook she was hanging from. A second later she felt a sudden tug on her ears; she realised that the clamps on her ears must be attached to the hook, pulling them down, and her head back. She cried triumphantly in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her head was tilted upwards. If she tried to move her head downwards, she felt the tug of the hook in her ass, pulling it back.

Nick plucked one of the ropes, as if it were a guitar string, making Judy cry out again. The ball of nervousness which had dominated him earlier wasn't gone, but it had shifted. He loved the way Judy cried out as he did more and more to her. The anxiety was now pushing him onwards, what could he do to bring more of those joyous cries from her.

He grabbed the crop once more, and placed a strike across her thighs, she squealed. Nick went close to her, stroking her ears. "How does it feel, Sweetheart?"

"It's... amazing." Her breath was ragged. Nick spread his claws out, and started tracing them across Judy's bound paw. Hoping for another twitch of ecstasy.

"How about this?" He started pushing a bit harder, letting the claws brush against the skin beneath the fur.

"I... don't know, what are you doing?" Judy was getting better at talking, obviously getting used to it. But Nick was frowning.

"You don't feel it?" Nick burst into action, he quickly undid the ear clamps, letting them fall to the ground beneath Judy; while he started lifting her up as gently as he could, to remove her from the hook.

"What... don't stop Nick." Judy was almost plaintive.

"You're losing feeling Judy, that's not good, even if you're enjoying it. I don't want something bad to happen. Let's stop here, I'll go pay for the drinks, and we can always come back another night."

"No, please." She struggled, unwilling to let him undo the straps. He could see his handkerchief becoming damp with tears.

"Please Judy, let me help. I know it felt good, but it's got to be taken slow." He undid the clasps on her harness, she immediately flung her arms around Nick, hugging him tightly. Her tears came full blast as he removed the blindfold. "It's okay. Don't worry." He hugged her back, holding her tight. "We'll go get something sweet. Increase your blood sugar."

Judy nodded onto his chest, obviously relaxing now. She didn't bear to open her eyes yet, but she did stop crying. "Uh Nick... the hook... it's still there."

"Oh yeah, we don't want to take that with us, I'm already paying for the drinks, extras like that might be pricey." She punched him, far less firmly than usual, she was obviously still a little weak; but was already recovering. Nick spread her cheeks once again, and wiggled the hook out of her. "Although... it would be a tempting memento." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, maybe we'll find our own another time."

"Another time? But... you were worried about me..." She finally opened her eyes, red rimmed, she wiped a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Of course I was carrots, you're special to me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try again." He hugged her again, enjoying her warmth. "For you, I'd try anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had a bad habit of writing only non-consentual fics previously. So I figured I'd mix it up a little, write something loving, but still out there.
> 
> The names include several terrible references.  
> Nyotapirmori refers to Nyotaimori, the Japanese practice of serving sushi on the body of a woman.  
> The tapir owner's name Mac, comes from Mahk, the Cantonese name for the tapir and mythological Baku.  
> His otter wife, Hyosube is named after the Hairy Kappa.


End file.
